Genji x reader
by GenjiShimada
Summary: Genji x reader story
1. Genji x Reader Part 1

He didn't quite understand what it was about you that entranced him so. Was it your breath taking (H/C) hair, that ever so gently caressed your adorable features? The mezmarizing (E/C) eyes that looked up to him constantly, making him feel naked. For everytime you stared at him deeply, he felt as if you were looking right through him, deep into his soul... picking out one by one, his darkest secrets and carfully analyzing them, taking them in slowly one at a time.

How long has he been feeling like this you ask? Since the first time you laid your delicate finger on him.

It was a dark night, there had been a power outage so you weren't able to see that well. Everyone had been advised to sleep their way through it. Although of course, Genji always had to make things a bit more difficult.

You had been walking through the halls, trying to find your way to the bathroom, only to be interrupted the by a cyborg falling into your small frame.

"Gen! Watch where your going next time!" You whined as you rubbed the spot on your temple in which you had banged against him.

Taken aback by the sudden realization of hitting you, he stepped back for a moment to collect his compusre, and followed up with an I'm sorry.

You simply nodded and asked him where he was going so late.

"Just getting some late training in is all.." He said, a little on edge.

Well I gotta head to the gym, he replied once more, and began to run out of the hallway. Before he could get very far, you reached over and grabbed the pony tail like string hanging from his head.

"Not so fast tuff guy, the gyms this way."

You said, a hint of amusement weaved into your tone.

"Oh sor-" He started but stopped and he felt himself being dragged by the back of his ponytail, in the direction of the gym.

" I can walk myself." He started, but soon stopped once he realized you weren't letting go.

Poor him had a terrible head ache right after that.

\- Almost 400 words.. wow that's 600 less then usual. Well, that's it.. short and easy... if ya guys want I'll do a part 2. But for now, Cya!~

-Nef chan


	2. Genji x reader part 2

So I wasn't really thinking about writing a part 2, but I'm bored. So here we go!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters.*

Once you two had reached the gym, you finally released Genji only to have him almost fall on his butt from the sudden change in momentum, but he successfully regained his footing. You walked up to him, and asked him to lend you a few of his Shirken so you could practice aswell. You received a simple nod, but he never did reach out to grab some for you. He kinda just stood there looking at you a little dumbfounded. But in actuality, he was memorizing the details of your face, your soft and full hair... your entrancing (E/C) eyes, that glimmered from the moons reflection through the windows. Illuminating the whole gym, creating shadows that danced around the floor. And Genji... well he was soaking it all in. In a moment of instinct, he reached his hand to your cheek and caressed it lovingly.

You were quite suprised by this action but none the less did not pull away... why would you? You simply stood there, and let the events un fold themselves. You took in every sensation that the cyborg had granted you. Every slight touch of his, sent Shivers up you spine, a list hidden beneath your surface, something you've been trying to hide... but for how much longer would you have to?

You slowly reached your hand around his neck, to where you found a uplifted part in the rigid metal like material. With a small click, you heard a minor hissing sound, as the helmet revealed his features right below the eyes. You stared at him for quite some time. Entranced by the battle scars that covered his features, not to mention the handsome face hidden behind an emotionless expression. Reaching your hand up again to remove the rest of it, you felt something tug at you.

"Not yet" He said.

Part of you felt a little hurt by that, but you still granted him his privacy. So, you lowered your hands to his lips, drawing small circles following the pattern of his mouth. Your own mouth, slightly drooped open and your eyes lost themselves... completely consumed by the growing list for him. You inched closer and closer, until your lips were less then a centimeter apart, and finally you two connected. What started off slow, soon began a competition as your lips wrestled against one another. Tounge collided, and when you did mange to pull away to breath... you were immidiatly pulled right back in to the deep kiss. All you wanted was finally yours, and you for one couldn't be happier at the moment.

How's that for an ending x3

There we go. Cya till next time!

-Nef chan


End file.
